


布莱希特浪漫

by QiNianxu



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiNianxu/pseuds/QiNianxu
Summary: /词花





	布莱希特浪漫

前：一份有点长的食用说明  
（可以跳过。跳过后果自负xx）  
#词花，标准词上，不互不逆  
#捎带黑板，感谢群众演员落年gg，劫神  
#粗口注意  
#部分架空  
#不！是！兄！弟！情！是真车！萌纯洁兄弟情慎重  
#圈地自萌，圈地自萌，圈地自萌，很重要  
#请勿打扰真人及家属和好友，非常重要❗  
#从表白直接到本垒  
#尽量不ooc但发车本质已经ooc  
#背景和人设的小tips：  
lcgg：沙雕话唠，冲动和怂并行，认真又温柔，小套路一套一套的，把花舞剑安排的明明白白  
hwj：职业联赛第一辅助（只是设定！），表面进攻流十分无情一食人花，其实是口嫌体正直别扭到不行的小可爱  
#有部分不真实的苏化  
#全程无拉灯，有一丢丢捆绑  
-作者又爽又心虚的分界线-

冬天赶在学生们放寒假前，柳词跑去了乘风的基地。  
其实是这样的，临近春节，又是休赛期，俱乐部陆陆续续也给队员们放了假，乘风那几个人一听到消息全溜没影儿了。柳词闲不住，要去找花舞剑一起出去旅游旅游，俩人懒得再找酒店，干脆就商量在乘风那住几天。  
花舞剑就留在基地一直没走，等了三天，连基地的小昆虫都爬走了，柳词慢悠悠拖着行李箱来了。  
柳词到的时候天已经黑了一半，冬天的白昼总是留不住太阳。花舞剑不知道在屋里干嘛，柳词叫了半天，才撒着拖鞋走过来开门。  
柳词忍不住埋怨他：“干嘛呢啊花舞剑，这么不欢迎我？门都不给开的。”  
花舞剑开了门，扫了眼柳词行李，转身往里带路：“我什么时候说过欢迎你了？”  
柳词：“看出来了，行李都不帮我拿。哎，我也真是——”正说着突然停住了。  
花舞剑斜着眼看他，本来懒得搭理这些废话，但柳词的话头戛然而止，他一个没忍住，顺了下去：“你真是什么？”  
“算了算了，不说了。赶紧去吃饭吧花舞剑，我这一路过来快要饿死了。我把行李箱就先扔屋里，等你换个衣服我们就出门。”  
基地的房间锁了大半，只有花舞剑房间的门开着，里面亮眼的白炽灯光照出来。花舞剑走在前面一路开了走廊的灯。  
花舞剑一早就打过招呼不用留地方。倒不是为别的，队友人又不知道什么回来，柳词住进去总归不太好。再说，到最后还不得他多收拾一个屋子。  
童话最后一个走的，走前来来回回跟花舞剑能废话仨小时，核心思想是确定不需要给柳词单独留个房间？花舞剑头都没回，确定。童话在花舞剑身后抱了个拳，一边感慨花舞剑你太猛了，我都不敢想我回来会发生什么，一边走出去。  
花舞剑耳朵里嗡嗡的，幻听了童话能有十里路的废话。  
后来柳词没到那几天，花舞剑跟童话打过一次组排，惊丐歌。童话拿出了全年的关怀，打大师赛时候都没见他对花舞剑状态这么上心，打一会就要冷不丁冒出来句棍儿你不会有事儿吧？  
好像十分忧心忡忡。  
花舞剑被他烦到想闭麦。  
他们那天是拉来黑人纯粹打娱乐局玩的，于是童话真就毫无压力，全程关怀输出，黑人就在那边闷声笑，活像个循环播放的音效。  
打了俩小时花舞剑自闭了，说他外卖到了要去吃个饭，说完不等童话开口，抢着点儿又跟了一句，之后还约了日月劫打明歌花，彻底杜绝再跟童话牌bb机接触的一切可能。  
童话这才不甘不愿的退下了。  
至于当事人柳词歌妤，对于此事就发表了一句：我都行，看你。  
花舞剑心想，这才对嘛。于是心安理得的把自己屋子收拾收拾，给柳词腾出了地儿，就算是招待了。  
柳词进了花舞剑房间，真就光瞄了一个大概，找了个地方把行李箱推进去，下楼去等了。花舞剑本来想吐槽一句“这么急吗”，都没来得及说出口，转头一看身后没人了。

晚上吃完饭回来还不算太晚，或者说，还没到需要睡觉的时间，两个人就坐房间里开了直播喊了落年来打气惊花。  
这算是花舞剑为了柳词做的最费力气的一件事——他提前就给自己屋里搞好了俩电脑俩麦克风。虽然配置不如楼下训练室的好，但大冬天的，训练室又黑又冷，不适合当成睡前娱乐的场所。  
气惊花打了两个小时，落年准时跑路。  
老长安就剩下跳来跳去的两个小人。花舞剑想了想，也没什么事要做，跟柳词打了声招呼，挂着直播去洗澡了。  
柳词换了直播间水友发的天策号，柳阿策启动，快乐散排去了。  
花舞剑回来的时候柳词一个人玩的还挺起劲。  
“你干嘛呢？”花舞剑凑过来，正巧柳词这边开打了，就歪着头看了会。  
这次的号是个小军萝，矮矮的个子拿着长枪，一吹哨就往对面冲。图是天山碎冰谷，小军萝彻底解放天性，场里来来回回撒着欢跑。  
后来不知道怎么了，慢慢队友血崩，柳词回头保了一手，自家奶垂死挣扎按出来技能，三个人活了俩。  
花舞剑笑出声。  
他倒是没说话，但俩人又不是第一天认识，柳词瞬间意会到了这声笑背后的意思。  
对面两个dps残血，奶虽然满血但技能肯定空了，柳词本来看队友死了准备光速退出离开命案现场，被花舞剑这一笑弄得有点恼，直接上马点对面奶毒准备拼一波。奶毒技能全空，吃了一波击倒，队友没技能保只能对柳词疯狂输出，以命换命，场面混乱将近十秒，对面奶gg柳词丝血，自家奶缓好折页给了出来。  
这把33变22，柳阿策取得了艰难的胜利。  
花舞剑看完这一把评价他：“你也太菜了。”手下重新上号，开了直播间麦克风。  
柳阿策的天秀竟然被这样看低，十分不满：“这还菜啊？”  
花舞剑理所当然：“这还不菜？”  
柳阿策立马就想开始争论，转念一想，没跟花舞剑一般见识，继续散排去了。  
不知道是不是因为房间里开了空调，顺着风，柳词总能一阵阵的闻到花舞剑身上沐浴露的牛奶香味。重是不重，就是一直往鼻子里钻，存在感实在太强了。  
柳阿策打着打着都要恍惚了。  
有一把甚至开场手滑按了风，直播间弹幕刷屏嘲笑他：“《自信》”、“让对面一个风”、“哈哈哈哈哈哈”，花式百出笑个没完。柳词倒无所谓，这把排了十一段局，风险不大，就跟着直播间一起开玩笑：“让个风，照样能赢，你们就看着吧。”  
旁边花舞剑听见了，操作没停，毫不留情嘲笑他：“就你这天策，别吹牛了。”  
柳词哼了一声，集中精神准备认真打这一把。  
但是牛奶味实在太重了。

柳词最开始决定找花舞剑旅游的时候，是有点想法的。不过不管他想了什么，等到了基地真见到花舞剑那一刻，什么都抛到脑后了。  
没什么必须要做的事情，没什么好做的，没必要点破。白天随便晃荡，晚上打打游戏，挺好的。或者说，太好不过了。  
所有念头都偃旗息鼓。  
可是花舞剑什么都不知道。他毫不自知的洗完澡出来，仗着屋子里空调全开暖气够足，衣服也不好好穿，卫衣短裤就敢跑电脑前面坐着，头发吹了半干，顺服地贴着。  
柳词想散排转移注意力的策略压根没奏效。他从花舞剑去洗澡，流利地换号上天策，到现在，合理地控制着自己看到花舞剑的次数。他认为自己的操作绝对没失误。  
他可是好好的下了镇山河，给自己画地为牢了。  
偏偏这个可爱花舞剑就喜欢在脸上送，逛大街似的就往红色的山河圈里钻。牛奶味一阵阵的飘，勾得柳词心思根本没法放在游戏上。  
山河完了这个小花萝要怎么办呢？

柳词忍无可忍，装作一副嫌弃的样子提点他：“你这沐浴露怎么这么重奶味啊我在这都能闻到。”  
“什么味？”花舞剑愣了一下，抬起手闻了闻，什么都没问到，疑惑地反问他：“我不知道啊，我闻不到。”  
看直播的大多是小姑娘，听到两人突如其来的这番对话，刷屏起了“gay里gay气”几个字。有不知情的还在问“他俩在一块儿？”，后面跟着好几个解释的“是啊，lcgg去找花老师玩几天吧，前几天直播说过”，于是又有更多的人加入一起刷屏。  
柳词没空看弹幕，他简直要被花舞剑气笑：“你自己用的什么你自己都不知道啊？”  
花舞剑想了想，解释说：“哦，我那个刚好用完了，前几天提前借了童话的，就没注意。”  
这里头咋还有童话的事儿呢？  
弹幕更加混乱了。  
有嗑cp的，有凑热闹的，有复制的，最后因为亲友间彼此奔走相告，连隔壁童话的粉和黑板cp粉都赶到了现场，刷弹幕问他俩：“虽然但是，童老板为什么用奶味沐浴露？”  
柳词不经意间正好看到这句，心情复杂，一时间不知道该说什么。  
最后憋出来句：“……弄得我都想洗澡了。”  
“你洗啊。”花萝卜忙着救死扶伤，非常敷衍地回了一句。  
柳词说洗澡真洗澡，跟直播间小伙伴简单告了个别，关电脑拿衣服，头也不回的跑了。

花舞剑上完奶花的分，看看时间也差不多了，换自己奶歌上来散排战场。  
其实他本来准备直接关机，后来多想了一下，不知道柳词回来还上不上游戏，就干脆在游戏里等他。反正打几把战场也很快，不怎么占时间。  
柳词吹头发吹得比花舞剑还敷衍。他带着一身湿气坐回来的时候，花舞剑甚至微妙地感受到了他头发上的水珠在往下滴。  
柳词没说话。  
花舞剑这会本来就关了麦克风，自闭打浮香丘，柳词没开口他更是没啥说的，气氛一度陷入了奇异的安静。  
“你打吧，我看会你打。”柳词挪了挪椅子，淡定道。  
“那你看呗。”  
柳词好像真就认真看起来。  
花舞剑余光扫到柳词，坐的倒端正，再加上柳词这人要是不说话，还挺有一股大佬气息，花舞剑难得见他这样，立刻抓紧机会教育：“好好学怎么打浮香丘。”  
柳词笑了一声，尾音轻飘飘的，没个落点。  
花舞剑心里隐约觉得有点怪，但是脑子更多是被画面里胶着的分数占用了，忙着奶人跑点，把这个奇怪的感觉放了过去。  
柳词看了会，往后靠椅背上，一下脱离了花舞剑余光的范围，跟他瞎扯：“你下这个云生就完了。”  
琴娘已经读完了条：“不可能，你以为我是你？学就学，别乱指点。”  
柳词笑：“行，跟花王学，花王教我。”  
本来预想的全队血崩的局面没有出现，队友的血线慢慢稳定，拿下了这个点。紧接着队友飞去打铃点支援，花舞剑让琴娘留下来守点，趁机转头挑衅柳词：“你还有什么话说？”下巴微昂，挑着眉，一副志得意满的模样。  
柳词同他对视，懒懒散散地抱拳拱手：“佩服佩服，学到了。”  
“学到了？下次用来我看看。”可能柳词坐的太后面，花舞剑这样扭着头找他太费力，索性脚尖点地推着椅子往后挪了一点，凑柳词旁边，拍着他键盘教育他，俨然是一个严厉老教师。  
牛奶味又飘过来了。  
你这个云生迟早搞死两个人。  
柳词都不知道自个儿在想什么，胡乱心里埋怨了一句，怕花舞剑看出端倪，嘴上随口问道：“那花王给我讲讲，你刚刚为什么不下笑傲啊，你点了小队减伤啊，那不是更好奶？”  
这问题太简单，花舞剑都不用想，直接回答他：“刚那个位置箱子点会卡边缘啊，万一出箱子那不是废了。”  
你不来个笑傲我也要废了。  
能不能把这个味道隔开。  
最好把人打包一起隔开。  
柳词这么想着，当然现实不可能来个笑傲光阴，柳词自己给自己笑傲一下——他又往前坐了点，手撑在桌子上托着腮，回头示意花舞剑继续打，他看着就成。  
花舞剑也意识到自己还在战场，赶紧跟着往前挪，看了眼屏幕，发现这个点安安宁宁，岁月静好。下一秒，跳出了胜利的字样。  
“看到没？一把首胜！”小花萝呲牙咧嘴的炫耀。  
柳词冷静地思考了一下，冷静地顺着牛奶味跟了过去。

“花舞剑。”  
花舞剑眼睁睁看着柳词莫名其妙地靠得很近，近到有点让人不自在了。柳词的神色也很莫名其妙。花舞剑心里头闪了一下，几乎要捕捉到什么，但最后什么也没明白。  
花舞剑在原地一动不动，静静地等着柳词接下去的话。  
“我给你唱首歌吧。”  
“？”花舞剑呆了。  
什么东西？搞什么？要我死就直说？  
不对，好歹兄弟一场，要我死就来个痛快的方式，这个就不必了吧？  
打击过大，花舞剑带着一脸匪夷所思静止在了原地。  
柳词这时候突然笑了，绷着的一张正正经经的脸，霎时生动起来。突然从一个陌生的情绪状态里，变回所有人熟知的柳词歌妤了。花舞剑在静止的过程中对这个笑容毫不设防。  
柳词又叫他：“花舞剑。”  
这回他没继续说下去，而是选择更近了一点。  
更近一点，尝尝花萝卜究竟是不是牛奶味。  
这个吻毫无前兆，花舞剑只来得及感觉到视线忽然暗下来，嘴唇被对方触到，并没有更近一步的动作，只是这样单纯的碰在一起。像肩膀碰肩膀，胳膊碰胳膊一样平平常常。  
花舞剑完全没反应过来发生了什么。  
但他呈现出来外在的状态，就是一副乖乖地任人为所欲为的模样。  
柳词注意到了这种状态，他本来为自己的冲动开始有了后悔的后劲，见到花舞剑这样子，这股悔劲很快被更大的一股浪潮冲散了。靠，我真的栽了。他想。  
镇山河没用，笑傲更没用，花萝卜现在给自己套折页都来不及了。  
柳词手按到花舞剑的桌子上，稍微使了点力，这个亲吻变得更加亲密几分。花舞剑没拒绝，那这时候告白是不是可以成功？这个意思，是不是可以继续？柳词压根不知道自己什么时候喜欢上花舞剑的，可能从他边喷花舞剑菜一边又觉得全服没人比花舞剑更厉害的时候就开始了。他的治疗，全区服顶尖的治疗，是他的。  
是他最喜欢的。  
花舞剑愣了半天，直到柳词头发丝上的水砸到他脸上，啪一下砸醒了他。  
花舞剑终于读条完毕，本能地先把柳词狠劲推了出去。  
柳词一时间没抓住什么东西，手上想扣住桌子沿，却只来得及抓住花舞剑的麦，还不小心推开了开关。  
“操，柳词你他妈什么毛病——”  
柳词手一抖，迅速关了麦。  
弹幕一扫昏昏欲睡的氛围，顿时所有人都清醒过来，不约而同地发出问号：“？？？”“？？？什么情况？？？”“咋了？不会吵架了吧？？？”“？？？？？？”本来粉丝都安安静静看自闭主播关麦直播，突然来了这么一句，太炸了。  
而柳词关麦之后第一时间转移了麦克风的位置，再去看花舞剑，他已经炸到站起来了。  
只是这种情况属实罕见，所以花舞剑即便又惊又怒，却跟柳词一样，不知道具体该作何反应。他虽然站起身，但也只是瞪着柳词而已。  
柳词终于延迟收到了预想中的情况，开始翻自己提前在肚子里打好的草稿。  
没想到花舞剑比他冷静的更快。  
花舞剑坐下了，脚一蹬地，直接把椅子滑到了墙边，远远地瞪着柳词，语气里满是不可置信：“你该不会喜欢我吧？”  
柳词张了张嘴，关键时候，什么蛇皮话都说不出来，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
“我操……”花舞剑寒毛直竖，每根毛发都在震撼，震撼完，问他：“你他妈gay啊？”  
“不是！”柳词条件反射反驳。  
“不是gay那你干嘛？”花舞剑更加震撼。  
柳词静了一下，逼着自己三魂六魄全数归位，战斗力满满地跟花舞剑讲道理：“我就只喜欢你，我又不是什么人都喜欢，那哪能算gay啊？”  
“你他妈放什么屁，那不就是gay。”花舞剑没被说服。  
“不是。”柳词又想争辩，一对上花舞剑眼神就知道没卵用，这根本不是解释的问题了，是花舞剑只需要这一个理由，而不需要柳词提出的道理。柳词瞬时泄气，气闷地回他：“你他妈懂个屁。”  
花舞剑经此一役，脑子彻底木了，全靠本能拌嘴：“你又懂了？你懂什么了？”  
“我懂什么了？这么想知道？”柳词反问，看花舞剑还当真是摆张不屑的脸，被激得愈发上头。  
柳词想，这么想知道，那就让你知道好了。  
你才给我好好学着。  
柳词大踏步上去，一只手撑在花舞剑椅子的扶手上，提前堵住逃跑路线，一只手按着他后颈，毫不犹豫地寻着嘴唇吻上去。  
这个吻和前面那个纯洁的碰触完全不同。  
这次的碰触只是用来确认位置，随后就是一连串细密地舔吻，温热又湿润。花舞剑脑子轰一声炸了，张嘴就骂：“你是不是找——”最后一个字没出来。  
花舞剑失去理智地喷人的后果就是被柳词抓到机会，顷刻间被攻城略地，花战神连连败退，退无可退。  
不止是表面了，唇瓣被人含着，连牙齿都被扫过，努力想藏起来的舌头根本无处可躲，被毫不留情地找到，又被勾住，被一点点亲密地吻过，又被不住地邀请。花舞剑哪里被人这样亲过，想躲躲不掉，想推偏偏失了先机，只能被迫地承受这扑天捣海而来的热烈的感情，整个人从眼尾红到了脖根。  
对不起，是我找死。花舞剑第一次认输，心里诚挚地道歉。  
但无论他怎么想，他都不打算再说话了。谁知道乱说话还会造成什么后果？等会他能动了，他一定爆锤柳词狗头，让他哭着喊爸爸。  
不知道过去多久，好像上头那鱼终于亲够了，依依不舍地退离出来，在花舞剑的唇角轻柔地压了几下，转去别的位置。  
顺着唇角往下，亲到了下巴。花舞剑被弄得有点痒，刚准备扭头稍微躲避一下，那条鱼已经游到了白白净净的脖颈处。这次牙齿微微带了点力气，换成轻咬着的吮吻。花舞剑动了几下，想逃，没逃开，被老老实实按在了原处。  
脖颈没嘴唇那么意义重大，却是个更暧昧的地方。这种认知让花舞剑更加在意，更加在意就会变得更加敏感，滚雪球一样的心理和身体因素反复影响，花萝卜逐渐受不住了，身上带了丝微微的颤栗。  
花舞剑想这样下去不行了，不能再往下了。  
他简直恨不得给自己全身上下刷满大清新，被碰一次反而战斗力更强。实在不行，糊点春泥也行啊，好歹挡着点，不让这些奇怪的感觉这么横冲直撞的在神经里奔腾。再不济、再不济给他个机会读个提针也行啊？  
现实是什么都没有。  
一贫如洗且任人宰割的可怜花舞剑，犹犹豫豫，小声地叫那条喝了假酒的鱼，试图晓之以情动之以理：“柳词？”  
“柳词歌妤，你别这样搞，我们好好谈一下。”

幸好柳词还听得进去，退后几步，当真给了花舞剑好好说话的机会。  
他可能真的怕花舞剑跑了，四下环顾一圈，拉来椅子，坐在花舞剑正对面，卡着他的腿，身体后靠，盯着花舞剑：“你说呗。”  
花舞剑被他看得不自在，移开了视线，烦躁地揉了揉头发：“假设、我是说假设，你喜欢我——”  
“不用假设。”柳词拉过花舞剑放在腿上的另一只手，把攥紧的拳头抚开，抓着人一遍遍摩挲他的手指，“我就是喜欢你啊，你继续往下就行了。”  
花舞剑想抽出手，使了下劲，没抽出来，索性随柳词去了。反正只是手，比刚才好多了。花萝卜完全没意识到他的底线已经不经意间节节败退，给了这条鱼大鹏展翅的空间。  
“不是，那就算是正常情况，也没有告了白就上来、就上来——”花舞剑忽然不知道该怎么说，干脆把那个字绕了过去，“反正你这行为不符合常理，你都不给我反应的时间。”  
没想到最后说出来是这样一句。  
柳词笑出声：“那你现在反应。”  
“你先放开我，你让我自己想想。”花舞剑甩甩手，示意。  
柳词哪能看不出来花舞剑背地里什么打算，誓死不放手，拉过了话题主动权：“你这想到什么时候去呀，我给你理理，你喜欢我吗？”  
花舞剑不想回答这一题。  
偏偏柳词就是不放过，盯紧了他，还逼着花舞剑也要看过来。其实两人相处的时候，没什么机会对视，更别说盯着对方脸，花舞剑不怎么会专门看着一个人说话。这时候被强硬的这样要求，心里别扭的同时，真从柳词眼睛里看出来喜欢。  
柳词板着脸的时候，整个人气氛都会沉下来。花舞剑就清清楚楚看到了他沉在眼睛里，酿了很久很久的喜欢。  
即使是从兄弟的情面上考虑，花舞剑都不知道要如何拒绝。  
没法说。  
这样的话根本没法说。  
花舞剑试图叉走话题：“这不是喜不喜欢的问题……”  
“那还是什么问题呀？你管别的干什么呀？”柳词就一定要听到回答，“你就说喜不喜欢，花舞剑？你喜不喜欢我？”  
花舞剑沉默。  
柳词心里紧了几分，没任这个沉默的时间太长，略带几分紧张地开口打破气氛，嗓子不知为何哑了些：“你不知道，那我帮你确认一下。”  
说完倾身上前，亲了亲花舞剑的眼角。  
花舞剑脸还是红的，眼神躲着没看过来，却能让人看到里面的潮意。  
这次的吻轻轻柔柔，柳词说到做到，当真是拿出了心里头小心翼翼捧着的喜欢，要和花舞剑触碰，要花舞剑体会，要花舞剑知道他喜欢他，也要花舞剑知道，他自己到底喜不喜欢柳词。  
柳词又亲了亲他的鼻尖，接下来是嘴角，再之后是耳垂，最后落在颈上。  
花舞剑浑身都颤了一下。  
“你明明都不讨厌。”柳词的声音小下来，隐藏住他声线里一切不稳定的因素，低声像是在蛊惑，“不讨厌那就是喜欢了呀。”  
这是什么道理？花舞剑反驳他：“不是。”  
“你要是不喜欢，早就推开我了。花舞剑，能不能别怂，非要嘴硬不承认吗？”柳词顿了下，想跟他讲道理，又放弃了，央求他，“花舞剑，你自己知道的呀。你肯定知道的。”  
花舞剑没吭声。  
他当真被柳词说的怀疑起自己，在如今这个并不冷静的热切氛围里，逼着自己思考柳词说的话。  
事实上，柳词绝对不算是冲动，或许说应该叫谋定而后动。他是拿准了花舞剑的心，反反复复测量，一遍一遍验算，最后得出的比花舞剑本人更清楚的结论。他已经掌握结果了，唯一要做的，就是逆推回去，带着花舞剑，重新计算一遍，一起得到结果。  
他不能给花舞剑任何鸵鸟的机会，一定要清清楚楚，不留任何余地的，点破这件事。  
花舞剑闷着头想了半天。  
想得头昏脑涨，人生几十年来的根基都被狠狠撼动。  
最后花舞剑别着头，不自在地骂了柳词一句：“你真他妈烦。”  
柳词就知道，花舞剑自己已经明白了。

明白了就是可以继续的意思。  
这条鱼思路十分直接。花舞剑还没来得及再细细琢磨几下，就被柳词扳过头横冲直撞的啃了上来。  
牙关再次失守，带了点觉醒意味后的唇舌交接给花舞剑带来更大的刺激。这条鱼不知道哪里学来的吻技，步步紧逼，连一个角落都不放过，哪有这样亲人的、这样下去要怎么办——  
这样下去连他自己都没法再——  
花舞剑被吻得昏昏沉沉，脑里断了片似的思绪连不到一起。柳词的手不知道什么时候摸到了他腰上，从宽松的卫衣下摆灵活的钻进去。  
花舞剑惊了一瞬，想要把那只手扯出去，紧接着下唇被吸着轻咬了一口，意识跟着触觉又回到了这里，伸出去要推柳词的手中途变道，揪住他臂上衣服的一角。  
柳词不让花舞剑走神，自己却分了一半神在他衣服里面窸窸窣窣为所欲为。花舞剑意识到的时候恨不得破口大骂，这是什么烂州官，光顾着自己点火的。  
游移间柳词的手悄悄上滑，直到摸到花舞剑胸前，刻意的停留在此处。  
花舞剑被突然袭击，整个人抖了一下。  
柳词还好意思笑。  
笑你妈笑。  
花舞剑趁着柳词松懈，后仰拉出点距离，正要喷他。同时柳词按着他胸前一点揉捏了一下。  
这一下从胸口直接酥到天灵盖，花舞剑浑身都被这种奇怪的感觉充斥，腿软得不像话，刚刚要喷人的嘴差点溢出一声呻吟。  
吓得花舞剑连忙又闭紧了嘴。  
柳词歌妤今天可能真的要我死。他有些绝望地想。  
柳词试探到花舞剑的反应，知道他确确实实没有反感，放心的继续吻上去，两只手更是都探到胸前，逗弄着那两点，将其任意地揉搓。  
花舞剑太不好了。  
被人困在椅子里上下其手，毫无力气反抗，被动接受着柳词给他带来的一切快感。身体在愈发亲密的行为里逐步敏感，对任何一点刺激都能给予不大不小的反馈。  
他还要被迫灌输进满脑子的爱意。柳词这个人嘴真是不闲着，要么喜欢寻着各种位置到处亲亲，对花舞剑的肌肤表达出极大的渴望，要么空出来就喜欢叫他名字，半哑着声，声音里全是压抑不住的欲望。  
别叫了，叫魂儿呢。他心里默默地吐槽。  
可是柳词真不叫了，花舞剑的处境变得更糟。卫衣被人揪着脱了下来，花舞剑本来想反抗，可手臂挥了几番，没起到任何作用，反而加快了柳词的动作。  
这下被这条鱼完完全全贴着肌肤亲吻了。  
他还是喜欢一点点下移，试探着花舞剑的反应，不想给他任何一点不高兴的记忆。从下巴滑到颈处，到锁骨，最后停留在胸前。  
花舞剑胸前被人含住的时候脑子刷一下跟炸烟花似的，彻底停止运作了。  
一波波的快感马不停蹄地袭来，不留给他任何喘息的空挡。  
花舞剑不可避免地起反应了。  
“柳词，你别……”你他妈别搞了。  
我要被搞死了。  
陌生的情欲越来越汹涌地袭来。这感觉太奇怪了，这样弄不行。已经不行了。  
显然柳词自己也不好熬，他早就有反应了，却不敢真正的对花舞剑做什么，只能靠不停的抚摸和亲吻来缓解。像是缺水的鱼，对一点点水源都不愿放过。  
直到此刻。  
花舞剑的身体同意了。  
“花舞剑，花老师。”柳词几乎没叫过花舞剑粉丝的称呼，此时此刻突然冒出来一句花老师，坏到了极点，花舞剑的羞耻心瞬间被点爆，瞪着眼目光能杀死柳词无数个来回。  
柳词一把拉过花舞剑，花舞剑踉跄地向前倒了几步，被柳词稳稳的接住，抱着坐在了他腿上。  
柳词的手完全没往他下身去，他明明注意到了，他就是故意的。  
花舞剑难受的要命，偏偏柳词的指尖顺着他后背轻飘飘划过，留下一阵战栗。花舞剑强忍着，把头埋进了柳词的肩膀，不愿意让柳词看到他的神情。不愿意示弱，不愿意让这只鱼得逞，不愿意暴露自己被他带动起来的早已掩盖不住的欲望。  
柳词似乎真就一下子明白了花舞剑的想法。  
他果然装作不知情的样子，手指在花舞剑的身上极尽挑逗，四处留下点燃的热量。  
最后他指尖滑到花舞剑后腰，顺着短裤的边沿钻进去一点，蹭着他最浅沿的股沟，半安抚半诱惑地问他：“要不我们去床上吧？”  
这鱼还一副道貌岸然为他着想的做派：“在这你肯定不舒服的呀。”  
滚你妈的蛋。  
去床上就完了。  
我他妈才不想被人上。  
花舞剑心里爆炸输出一整排弹幕，脏话说了个遍，表现出来的却只是抵着柳词肩膀摇了摇头。摇头的时候带动身体轻微的晃动，不经意擦过柳词的下体，柳词按在花舞剑身后的手指一下没控制好，挤开短裤的松紧带，钻到了更深处。  
再往下一点点就是……  
花舞剑不敢动了。  
“不去啊？”柳词沉吟片刻，为难的接受了，“那也行吧。”  
不去就好。  
还好没被强行带走。  
花舞剑刚松了口气，柳词的手忽然抽出来，移到前面按住了他的下体。花舞剑惊了一下，随后那只手轻轻柔柔的揉弄他。  
柳词把人抓出来，顺利地寻着唇吻上去。这完全是一个温柔的吻，吻完这只鱼立马暴露了他的目的：“把裤子脱了吧？这样你多难受呀。”  
不要。  
不行。  
花舞剑是想这样说的。  
可是人被吻得晕晕乎乎，下面又难受的要炸掉，柳词这样力度的揉弄，完完全全激起了他的情欲。他理智是知道不行的，这样绝对不行，可是不知道怎么就点了头。  
还想要更舒服一点的，想要更贴近一点的，只是这样的程度太难耐了，想被更认真的抚摸……花舞剑满脑子只剩这些想法了。  
柳词在花舞剑点头的下一刻就抱着他站了起来，温温柔柔地给他脱下裤子，扔去了原先花舞剑的座椅。  
再坐下去，花舞剑完全变成了一个丢盔卸甲的可怜小萝卜。  
柳词这个废话精，这个时候不知道哪来那么多话，手里动作没停，嘴上叭叭地也没个停：“这样到底行不行呀？……那这样呢？……说话呀花舞剑，你不说我怎么知道呀？”  
操你妈，闭嘴。  
花舞剑被他烦的不行，身下一会儿爽一会儿难受，恨不得两只手一只按住柳词的嘴，一只按住他的手教他。  
但现实是花舞剑连抬起两只手的力气都没有了。  
他整个人趴在柳词身上，头侧枕着他肩膀，视线里是自己黑屏的电脑。他没法思考柳词到底是在假装还是真的不得要领，明明、明明马上就快要……  
可是柳词就是能一会对一会不对的，就是没法给他连续的刺激，花舞剑已经想要的要疯了，又不愿意和柳词示弱，死抿着嘴，眼睛里的潮湿要串成水珠落下来。  
“你他妈到底会不会弄……”花舞剑被折腾的没法了，抖着声骂他。出口的声软绵绵得不像话，一点没有梵默该有的气场，倒像是低声下气的求饶。  
柳词笑：“不会呀，我不是在问你吗？”特别无赖，特别讨人厌。  
“那……”花舞剑挣扎了一下，还是屈服了，断断续续地颤着声指挥他，“快点……不是，叫你快你倒是轻点……你……操……柳……”  
本来气的要指名道姓的骂他了。  
谁知道柳词听到花舞剑叫他名字的瞬间，突然像被点通了奇经八脉一般，准确地用花舞剑最想要的力度和速度，让他到达了巅峰。  
花舞剑最后那个“词”的尾音差点拖成奇怪的长音，幸好他反应及时，迅速捂住了自己的嘴，将其变成了一声小动物似的呜咽。  
他一瞬间全身绷紧，连足尖都绷直了，脑海里煞白一片。再下一刻，就脱力彻底倒在了柳词身上，连指头都不想动弹。  
“爽了吧？”柳词轻轻顺着他的背安抚他，得意且认真的询问用户体验。  
“嗯……”花舞剑第一反应老实地应了声。于是柳词就在旁边笑，不知道过去了多少秒，花舞剑才迟钝地慢慢反应过来，他怎么能承认？这不是给了这条鱼顺杆爬的机会吗？  
而且，本来，也不应该做这种事呀。  
“你——”花舞剑脑子慢悠悠地转着，费劲地思考着说什么找补回来。  
“你什么你呀。”柳词截住了他的话，语气里满是笑意，问他，“你爽了我怎么办呀？”  
什么怎么办。  
难道让他伺候？不可能。  
花舞剑略显底气不足地反驳：“我管你……”  
“哦呦，这个时候我管你了，过河拆桥啊。”工具人柳词歌妤十分委屈，并且决定自行索要报酬，“轮也要轮到我了吧？”  
“跟你有什么关系。”这事情是讲究排序的吗？花舞剑轻蔑且风轻云淡地试图一笔带过，“你少在旁边废话。”  
“你可是太狠心了。”柳词不满地哼哼两声，最后认命般地说，“那我还是自己来吧。唉，你怎么这么靠不住呀？”  
我管你靠不靠得住。  
花舞剑松了口气，心安理得地继续懒着。由于嘴炮的胜利，让这位骄傲花舞剑完全放下了戒心，甚至忘了自己的处境。  
柳词的自己来可能跟花舞剑理解的不一样。  
两人相安无事了一分钟，花舞剑忽然被柳词抱了起来，完全是就着刚才的姿势，双腿绕在柳词身侧，屁股被托着，花舞剑惊慌地立刻环住柳词肩膀稳定自己的同时，羞耻感到达了顶峰。  
臀肉和大腿外侧与柳词的手毫无障碍地亲密接触，身前就是他双腿间鼓鼓囊囊的小帐篷，花舞剑羞耻得不行，偏偏又不敢乱动，浑身僵着不知该如何是好。  
柳词抱着他走向床。  
“你要干嘛？”花萝卜非常警觉。  
“我想了一下，感觉还是不能听你的。”柳词把他慢慢地放下来，确认花舞剑完全躺在了床上，没哪儿被摔着，之后利落地脱了自己的衣服裤子，嘴里还在回答他，“第一次还是在床上比较安全吧，要是等会把你弄受伤了怎么办呀？”  
什么第一次，什么床上，什么等会？  
你他妈敢再说一遍？  
花舞剑看着柳词的动作，默默吞咽了一下，手肘撑着床悄咪咪地后退。  
柳词回过头，看了眼花舞剑的位置，拿他十分没办法：“你怎么老跑呀，跑什么？”  
“这他妈还不跑的……”花舞剑小声嘟囔。他恨不得连着俩太阴跑到三十尺开外。  
柳词挑了下眉，打量了他一刻，不怀好意道：“我怎么这么怕你跑。”  
花舞剑看到那个表情就觉得完了。  
他不知道柳词要干什么，但一定是很不好的事情。  
花舞剑几乎要翻身下床。  
柳词比他反应快，动作也快几分。他大踏步走到桌边，拆下了花舞剑麦克风的线，拿过来迅速地把花舞剑两只手绕到头顶绑了起来。  
这样我为鱼肉的感觉十分不好。  
花舞剑皱眉，同一时间喷他：“你什么毛病啊！”  
柳词这时候已经压了上来，两只手撑在他头两侧，同花舞剑直直地对视，他眼里沉着的满是喜爱和不露骨的占有欲：“刚刚给过你机会了。”  
花舞剑这时候倒是反应极快的领会了柳词的意思。  
刚刚给过你机会选择怎么让我爽了。  
既然你没做出选择，那就要听我的了。  
花舞剑脸色变了变，威胁他：“你敢！”  
回答他的是柳词歪着头望着他笑。  
花舞剑被这个笑渗出几分慌乱，色厉内荏地瞪他：“我操，你信不信明天我就说出去，你他妈别乱来，我警告你柳词歌妤，你要是敢来我再也不会理你了！”  
“再也不会奶你了！”  
“不会和你打组排了！”  
“不会和你一起连麦解说比赛了！”  
“以后和你们踏云打我把把都ban气纯，你他妈别想上场！”  
柳词似乎被花舞剑连珠炮弹似的话打得愣住了。过了一会他猛然别过头，花舞剑不知道他什么意思，纳闷地微微侧了身追着看过去，就看到柳词抿着唇使劲憋笑。  
“笑屁啊！”花舞剑气绝，头扭向跟他相反的方向，再也不看他。  
话是这么说，但花舞剑也逐渐反应过来自己刚才的威胁根本没有半分力度，说的都是什么东西，到底什么样的人会被威胁到，操，他是傻逼吧。  
花舞剑心里为自己的犯蠢无线懊悔，恨不得抹杀了刚才的记忆。  
这下是真完了，他没什么办法威胁到柳词，就没道理停住他接下来的动作。  
他今天，在乘风基地，在他自己的房间里，注定要被自己的好哥们上了。  
这他妈都是什么破事。  
花舞剑彻底自闭了。  
柳词到底是忍住了，压下去那股笑意，低下身揉揉花舞剑的头发，轻啄着他的嘴唇，很困扰地说：“那怎么办呀，你不奶我，还不和我说话，那我以后要怎么过啊，风九卿怎么能离了梵默啊。”  
花舞剑没想到他是这样的反应，一时间怔住。  
柳词还在叨逼叨，又捧他说他不能没有国服第一治疗的帮忙，又装孤家寡人说他一个人玩游戏太没意思了。这些话从花舞剑耳朵里进去就出去了，他注视着柳词的眼睛，满眼都是柳词眼里的光。  
柳词说喜欢他好像是真的。  
好像，比他自己说出来的还要喜欢。  
毕竟柳词这种人看起来就没有感情生活，又不会把自己的想法全说出来，他明明是笑得一脸傻逼样说花舞剑你要奶我啊，可他心里却想的是花舞剑你别离开我啊。  
他说出来的只是我喜欢你，但他心里的感情早已经是我爱你了。  
被狠狠地亲吻的时候，花舞剑感受到的是柳词强行灌输来的感情，但是此刻花舞剑好像真的快要碰到柳词的心了。  
怎么办，这下要怎么办啊？  
花舞剑表情空白，心里焦躁地直转圈圈。他完全不能用敷衍和逃避的态度来对待这样一份深厚的感情了。  
他确实对柳词有反应。  
也确确实实有那么一点喜欢。  
但这点喜欢怎么够得上柳词的喜欢啊？  
花舞剑懵着，不知道该怎么办，只好说：“你知道就行。”  
柳词于是收了几分笑意，稍微正经了些：“那我听你的。”  
他没有承诺我不上你，只是说我听你的。这句话里如此明显的一个陷阱，偏偏此刻的花舞剑更愿意听到我听你的这四个字，好像这四个字才让他能掌控柳词一样。  
柳词说完，又跟花舞剑交换了一个长长的吻。  
他不知道什么时候，竟然找到了花舞剑身上的敏感点，手在他身上颇有技法的抚摸，没一会弄得花舞剑的下面颤颤巍巍又站了起来。  
花舞剑感到不妙，叫他：“柳词？”  
“我不会的。”柳词模模糊糊地回答了他这么一句，之后仿佛为了证明这句话的真假，他解开了捆住花舞剑双手的线，“就是吓你玩的。”  
这根线解掉后，花舞剑紧绷的身体骤然放松下来。  
他没法说那根线会带来心理上多大的羞耻感，就连身体都变得更敏感了几分。那是他麦克风的线，是他直播时候用的麦克风的线。这种心理上的错位感太严重了，他太害怕以后开直播的时候，会不停的想到今晚。  
还好柳词解掉了。  
花舞剑放松的瞬间，柳词的手探到了他后穴的入口。  
下一秒花舞剑差点跳起来。  
柳词似乎事先知道花舞剑的反应，一只手不轻不重地按住他的胳膊，另一只手从床头柜里取出了润滑剂。  
这东西哪儿来的？！花舞剑极为震惊，并且非常严谨的回忆了一下，想起来柳词似乎在吃完饭回来后收拾了一下他的行李。  
行李里装着这玩意儿？  
我操，这他妈还是有预谋的！  
花舞剑后知后觉发现上当了，本能地扭了扭身体挣扎起来。这要是有预谋的，傻子才躺在这等他接下来的动作呢，果然他们气纯的话压根不能信。  
柳词放任花舞剑挣扎，手里头极快的挤出一部分润滑剂，涂在花舞剑的穴口，混着冰冰凉凉的润滑剂打着旋儿按揉。  
花舞剑呼吸一窒，瘫软在床上，四肢再也无力搞事。  
柳词没再按着他，而是分出那只手拉住了花舞剑的手，十指相扣，严密地贴合。他亲吻着花舞剑胸前的两点，极近所能的调动花舞剑的情欲。  
花舞剑被上下其手，脑子逐渐混乱，开始一点点屈服于欲望。  
太舒服了，任谁都想要沉浸其中的。  
穴口在技巧的按压下变得松软，柳词又挤了些润滑液，慢慢地将自己食指探了进去。  
异物入侵的感觉让花舞剑疼得清醒了半分。  
可是柳词太温柔了，他安抚着花舞剑，亲吻着他，手指一点点地移动，借着润滑液，将疼痛降到了最低。手指完全进去后，他等了片刻，观察着花舞剑的神色，推测着时机适当了，才慢慢地动作起来。  
花舞剑确实没那么疼了。  
但是疼痛在逐渐转变为另一种感觉。他清晰地感知到柳词的手在进出，感知到那一根手指在他后面旋转和扣弄。那种怪异的感觉花舞剑不会形容，只本能的略微晃了晃身体试图躲避。  
柳词又挤进了第二根手指。  
这下两根手指的感觉更加清晰，作用的范围也更加大了。  
花舞剑眯着眼，浑身红透了，拿那种陌生的情欲不知要怎么办。别动了，别扣了，也不准进进出出，操，这什么感觉啊，要他怎么办啊。  
花舞剑抓着柳词的胳膊，一扫先前翻脸不认人的无情，讨好又哀求他：“你别弄了……”  
明明只是两根手指，模拟着性器插入的动作，就要花舞剑难耐万分。  
“那……”柳词的声也哑了，忍得一头汗，强行忍住此刻立马办了花舞剑的冲动，装作要和他商量的样子，“那你想怎么办？”  
他手指的动作没停，不知道是碰到了哪一点，花舞剑毫无防备地被挂扫到，霎时漏出一声呻吟。不成调的叹声词拐了几个音，花舞剑哪敢相信这是自己发出的声音，立马两只手压在了嘴上。  
柳词的动作也顿了一下，同花舞剑对视。花舞剑没看懂他的表情。  
柳词记住了那个点，手指的每回抽插都要撞上去，来来回回刺激着花舞剑的敏感点。花舞剑都快哭了，后穴时不时不受控制的收缩，连嘴也不受控制了，断断续续一直在往外冒那些奇怪的声调。  
太难受了，太奇怪了。好像要舒服，可是又差太多了。  
想要更大的……  
这个念头一冒出来，花舞剑万念俱灰。  
他真完了。  
柳词的动作开始变得轻柔，即使如此也不放过那个点，却再也不是一刻不停的刺激，而是一下擦过，一下又去了别的地方。  
这是什么人间地狱。  
花舞剑闭了闭眼，努力让自己清醒，喘着息还带着颤音的话让他显得十分可怜：“柳词，你听我的……”  
柳词静了静，答他：“好，我听你的。”  
他明白花舞剑的意思，手指真就没再动。  
可他也没取出来。  
花舞剑以为自己得到了解救，没料到更难受的在后头。埋在身体里的两根手指无时无刻不提醒着他后穴在被侵犯，骤然安静下来的动作更让他有机会意识到是柳词的右指。  
是柳词打游戏时候按鼠标的两根手指。  
是他按左键选人的手指和按右键转换视角的手指。  
那两根漂亮的手指曾经做出过无数次精彩的操作。  
操，我在想什么啊。  
花舞剑恨不得敲几下脑袋，好让自己别想这些乱七八糟的。但越是不让自己想，越是想得多，连柳词都感受到后穴忽然一阵收缩，眨眨眼睛迷茫地看向花舞剑。  
……别看我啊。  
花舞剑耻感飙升到一个新高度，没纾解的欲望和后面清晰的感觉让他浑身难受，随着时间的推移这些感觉被不断的放大，不受控制的想法开始占据上风。  
想要。  
太想要了，这要怎么忍啊，也太难了吧。花舞剑的理智和情欲不断地拉扯，情欲轻而易举的获得胜利。不要忍了吧，反正是柳词，又不是别的随便什么人，是柳词的话……没关系的吧。  
花舞剑难受的要命，甚至连胜负心和羞耻心都不再重要了，扯了扯柳词：“你动一下。”  
柳词听话的动起来。  
可是手指哪里能够。  
花舞剑觉得柳词就是故意在吊他，就是故意不让他舒服，扁着嘴委委屈屈的声讨他：“有本事你别用手指啊。”  
“那你想怎么样嘛。”柳词也很莫名其妙，看着花舞剑，就是不理解他什么意思。  
花舞剑一秒都不想再等了。  
他完全自暴自弃地回答，这次终于给出了明确的指示：“搞我，快点。”  
柳词同样在失去理智的边缘，听到预想中的这句，立马提枪上阵。  
连他也没耐心再温柔下去了。  
这次直接一插到底，顶到花舞剑的最里面，两人同时发出满足的一声喟叹。  
柳词缓慢地动起来，摩擦过穴道的每一道皱褶，仔仔细细不愿意放过小花萝卜里面的一切细节。  
花舞剑这时候懒得跟他玩这个，见柳词半天没顶到地方，不自觉的小幅度晃动身体，想要让自己舒服。  
柳词自然注意到了他的小动作，看花舞剑一副不怕死的样子，果断不再疼惜他，加快了速度狠劲冲撞着他体内那一点。  
花舞剑随着柳词的动作上上下下，只觉得自己身上不是纯阳宫的弟子，像是被蓬莱鸿渐于飞，又像是被带着物化上天又下来。  
快感的累积逐步要达到阈值，花舞剑自己都不愿承认，他想要柳词再快点，再狠点，就可以再舒服点。快感如浪潮一般席卷而上，似乎就要将他抛向空中。  
“所以——”柳词猛然一个刹车。  
“所以你明白了吗？”  
柳词脸上没一点笑意，他是故意在这里停住的没错，他自己也很难受。可他就是极度认真且固执的要听到花舞剑的回答，用这样的小手段也没关系，他要花舞剑亲口承认。  
花舞剑迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼回看他。  
他说什么？  
花舞剑大半个脑子都被快感淹没，只剩下很小的一点理智，费劲的想柳词的话。  
柳词不着急，就这样等着他。  
什么明白？  
好像是……  
是，他明白，他真的如柳词所说，他其实是明白的。他不过是自己缩起来，死都不愿意相信罢了。  
花舞剑有一瞬间灵魂抽离开，他完全看到了柳词的心，也完全看到了自己的心。用一种脱离的、陌生的视角，冷静地看了今晚整个过程，冷静地得出了结论。  
但他要怎么回答呢？  
冷酷无情花舞剑说出口的话依然别别扭扭，没半点他心思里头的温柔缠绵。  
“是，我喜欢你，恭喜你你蒙对了，满意了吧？赶紧继续——”  
在最后一刻，尾音未落，他被送上了巅峰。  
柳词还没停，但他显然也快要……花舞剑甚至没在高潮之后的余韵中回味，拿出来十二万分的精神警告柳词：“你他妈不准射进来！”  
柳词当然没射进去。  
他及时地抽出了性器，射在花舞剑的大腿根上。  
管他往哪儿搞，反正别留里面就行。花舞剑放心了，倒在旁边静静的喘息。  
柳词也侧躺下来，摸到花舞剑的手抓住。

等花舞剑喘完了，休息够了，意识逐渐回笼，猛然反应过来他都做了些什么。偏偏记忆无比清晰，他完全记得他是怎样上当，怎样信了柳词所谓的“我听你的”，又是怎样被他诱惑被他安排着，亲口叫柳词上他。  
他刚才莫不是疯了？  
花舞剑满心震惊且为自己失去的纯洁默哀。  
他可真是个傻逼。  
但是……别的不说，花舞剑其实不太懂，为什么柳词能那么确信他会回应，正常情况怎么说揍他一顿都是少的了吧？他平时难道散发着什么gay里gay气的气息？没有吧？这完全是没有任何道理的事情，谁又能相信柳词真的赌对了。别扭的可爱花舞剑最后真的承认了。  
操，他竟然亲口说了喜欢，花舞剑再次意识到这个噩耗，险些要晕过去。  
他真的被柳词拿捏住，在最不可能的时候，分出精神，去思考了整件事情。  
其实还有点浪漫。  
他一眼看穿柳词藏起来的细密的温柔，柳词也能一眼看穿他藏起来的柔软的真心。  
这世界上再没有第二个人可以做到如此了。  
柳词抓住花舞剑的手晃了晃，花舞剑跟着转头去看他，这只鱼容光焕发好像精神头还更大了，一脸期许地问他：“什么感觉呀花舞剑？有没有点反馈啊，下次我改进改进。”  
这是什么欠揍发言？  
“你还想有下次，做梦吧。”非常绝情花舞剑，故技重施再次过河拆桥。  
“这不是马上就可以有下次了嘛？”柳词伸着手指戳了戳花舞剑的后穴，戳得后穴紧张又情动的连忙收缩了几下。  
花舞剑的脸腾一下全红了。  
他的身体能不能有点节操？  
为了防止某条鱼自作多情的替他下了什么决定，花舞剑义正言辞的拒绝：“别来了，太累了，我想睡觉了。”适当的示弱或许会起到更好的作用，至少希望能让柳词冷静下来。  
“那你睡呗。”柳词亲了亲花舞剑的唇，表达出你睡你的我做我的这种非常无耻的意思。

于是今晚花舞剑彻底领悟了童话走之前深深的担忧。

end  
2019.10.07


End file.
